


In My Embrace

by JaneDoe876



Category: Only Lovers Left Alive (2013)
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/M, Mild Language, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 12:51:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4625961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/pseuds/JaneDoe876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam comes to check on me</p>
            </blockquote>





	In My Embrace

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so I did want to write something funny but decided that first I need a recovery story as I have had a rough night of crying last night. Tomorrow however, I will be posting a funny Thorki and a sexy one as I haven't written my two boys it what feels like a long time. So this is just Adam and me having some private time. Con-crit is always welcomed. Enjoy! Oh and tomorrow chapter 19 of Blood Roses will be posted and maybe a double posting because you guys really do deserve it. Wanted to add the Woody Allen movie I mention here, is my favorite I love it. I have it on DVD and if I catch it on tv I always smile.

I was in our apartment, typing something looking around every once in a while. I really did love our apartment; well it was Adam's alone before I moved in.

I met Eve first, we became friends straight away and then she introduced me to Adam. She never stopped thanking me ever since.

 She says it makes her happy to see him happy. I couldn't agree more, I was recovering from a rough night I lifted my eyes from my lap-top and saw Adam walk in.

"Eve said you had a rough night" he said softly. "I did yeah, but you're here now so I'll be alright" I said giving him a gentle smile.

 "Was it them again?" he asked. "Yeah" I said. "Darling, they don't deserve you, you are fucking amazing and they're just shitty people" he said.

 "Thank you for that" I said as he sat next to me on the couch. "You know….you're also how did you put it fucking amazing too" I said as he took my hand in his.

 "No, I just love you very much" Adam said. "You're still amazing, I love you too very much" I whispered.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" he asked. "What did you have in mind?" I asked. He pulled out a DVD and handed it to me.

"Everybody Says I Love You"? I thought you didn't like this movie, who are you and where is Adam?" I asked teasingly.

"Very funny, come on you like it and as long it makes you laugh that's all that matters" he said. "I love you" I said leaning for a kiss. "I love you" Adam said as we shared a tender kiss. After watching the movie, which did indeed make me laugh we both cuddled in bed, snuggling. Adam gave me some strength, I'll always be grateful to him.

THE END   

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you always for reading :)


End file.
